<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sometimes Hugs and Facemasks heal the heart by Sweetymomo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995247">Sometimes Hugs and Facemasks heal the heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetymomo/pseuds/Sweetymomo'>Sweetymomo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Nico di Angelo is Bad at Feelings, Will is a Mess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:53:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetymomo/pseuds/Sweetymomo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is disappointed by his mother not being able to visit him for the second year in a row and doesn't take it well. Nico tries to help the only way Nico knows how, by stumbling along and hoping for the best.//</p><p>One of my shorter oneshots.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sometimes Hugs and Facemasks heal the heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nico knew something was off when Will refused to come out of the infirmary. He was curled up on his chair, facing his desk. Will was hunched over in the worst way, staring at a piece of paper in worry. As soon as Nico had walked in, Will's head snapped up and he grabbed the paper to shove it in his pocket.</p><p>Nico almost asked him what the paper was, then thought against it. Will was giving him his famous puppy dog eyes, and Nico was always a victim to them.<br/>
"Are..are you okay? Rough day?"<br/>
Nico asked, rubbing the Hem of his shirt through his fingers. He still wasn't a very touchy feely type of guy. He tried his best when it came to Will though.</p><p>Will sniffled, tearfully wiping his cheek before giving Nico a small smile.<br/>
"No, I'm fine, why do you ask?" Will said, downplaying everything Nico was witnessing. He hadn't noticed it before, but Will's eyes were pink and puffy.</p><p>Nico, though against his better judgement, walked over to Will and placed his hands on his shoulders, looking at him in concern.<br/>
"Are you sure?" He asked, and that is all he needed to say for Will to drop the act. He let his head drop as he inhaled sharply, his hand coming up to rub underneath his eyes. Will let Nico run his thumb on the nape of his neck.</p><p>Will silently handed Nico the crumbled letter and watched mournfully as Nico straightened it out to read it, his eyes narrowing at the words. Amazingly, they were in ancient Greek.</p><p> </p><p> To the sun in my life,<br/>
I hate to say it but my tour went sour. I almost had every show booked until the storms rolled in something nasty. Most of my concert venues have been flooded or shut down. Plane prices have gone up and I might not be able to pay for the travel cost, I'm sorry. You know how much I wanted to see you, hun. I will do everything in my power to find a way to visit sooner or later. I've had a streak of bad luck, and it seems the gods are honestly out to get me. When I have something planned, definitely invite that boyfriend of yours. I want to meet the person that's making my son so excited all the time.<br/>
Love, your momma.</p><p> </p><p>At the bottom, clipped in the corner, was a picture. It was new and shiny, showing a pretty blonde woman smiling and throwing up the rock sign. Behind her were bright neon lights flashing Naomi Solace's name. She was most likely showing off a popular theater she booked.</p><p>Nico set the note back on Will's desk and looked at him sadly. Nico didn't pity Will, he knew that he didn't want it or need it. He just understood the disappointment he was feeling. Will shook his head and bit his lips, looking up at Nico and sighing.<br/>
"I haven't seen her in two years, Nico." Will said. Nico wrapped his arms around Will's neck and rubbed his back as naturally as he could, he was still new to physical affection.</p><p>"I know, I'm sorry sunshine." Nico let Will place his forehead on his shoulder. "I could shadow travel you there." He offered. Will shook his head and Nico sighed, knowing exactly what he was going to say.<br/>
"You might get hurt."</p><p>"I'm always getting hurt. Besides, I'd have you with me."</p><p>"You might fade, I won't ask you to do that for me." </p><p>Nico rolled his eyes mentally. Will was as caring as he was stubborn. It would take a four page essay and a twelve slide PowerPoint to convince Will that he would be okay shadow traveling long distances. He would be a little weak, sure. But Will shouldn't have to wait two years to see his mom. Especially when Nico knew what it was like to not even have a mom. </p><p>"You wanna eat?" Nico asked. Will shook his head and clutched Nico's T-shirt, burying his head deeper into his shoulder.<br/>
"She mentioned meeting me. I'll go when she gets the chance." Nico said, trying to fill the silence so Will didn't have to think so much.</p><p>Will lifted his head to meet Nico's eyes. He looked so sad Nico wanted to do nothing but keep him there and hug him.<br/>
"You will?" He asked as if he was certain Nico would say no.</p><p>Nico nodded and smiled, tilting his head so his forehead bumped affectionately on Will's. He sniffled one more time and closed his eyes, savouring the feeling of Nico running his fingers through his hair.<br/>
"I..I bought some face masks and hair masks." Nico said, averting his gaze when Will opened his eyes to look at him.<br/>
"You don't like face masks." Will deadpanned.</p><p>"You do though, so I was thinking we could..I don't know if you want to because I don't know if this is the right time but..go back to my cabin and use them? Because you like that stuff.." Nico rambled on, and Will laughed for the first time since Nico had walked in the infirmary.</p><p>"How much was it?"<br/>
"I don't know? 20 dollars? Why does it matter?-"<br/>
"You bought 20 dollars worth of face masks and hair masks because I liked them?" Will was now smiling fondly at Nico, his hand holding Nico close to his face with their noses almost touching.</p><p>"I didn't know how much I needed! I don't use that type of stuff." Nico said defensively.<br/>
"I'm joking. Thank you." Will said tenderly, letting go of Nico and leaning back into his office chair.<br/>
"Lemme wrap things up here and I'll meet you at your cabin."</p><p>Nico nodded, standing up and stretching.<br/>
"It's a date." He said jokingly, getting a eye roll from Will. He turned, walking for the door when Will called out to him.<br/>
"Nico..My mom would really like you." </p><p>Nico, who took it as the biggest compliment of the century, smiled. </p><p>"I would hope so. You better eat before coming to see me or I'll beat your ass, Solace." With that, he happily walked out, enjoying the sun set basking over Camp Half-blood Hill and the little laugh he heard from the infirmary.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bruh I COULD make some brotherly/and or soft love sheith fanfictions, but will I? No, because currently I am obsessed with Solanglo. My OTP'S shift in phases people.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>